1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method of forming airplane wings and the resulting article of manufacture. Further, this invention relates to methods of forming airplane wings from a structural member composed of plastic foam sandwiched between opposing paper sheets. In particular, this invention pertains to methods of forming airplane wings utilizing structural elements of plastic foam and paper sheets which may be easily contoured into an aerofoil shape.
2. Prior Art
Airplane wings and methods of forming the same for use in model aircraft are well known in the art. In some prior wing constructions, such have been made of foam material having a fiberglass coating. Such wing elements have been found to be often times structurally deficient and incapable of withstanding the static and dynamic loads imparted to the wing during use. Further, in some prior wings of this type, the wing surfaces are deformable upon contact.
Other prior wings have been constructed utilizing foam core having outer surfaces composed of veneer, vinyl, cardboard, and balsa. However, such prior wing sections have been found also to be sometimes structurally deficient during use. Other wings in prior use are commonly referred to as built-up wings composed of structural elements covered with various fabrics or Mylar. However, such wing members are often fragile and do not provide a continuous hardened surface between structural rib elements forming the wing. In some cases, prior wing members have been made of honeycomb structural elements to provide a light and structurally sufficient member, however, such wing elements have been found to be relatively difficult and expensive to construct.